Generator Rex: Hyperdrive--Chapter 1
by SparklingAria
Summary: GenRex AU. What if instead of 5 years after the Nanite event, it's a few months after the Nanite Event? What if Van Kleiss found Rex after he went full EVO instead of Six and the newly founded Providence? Slightly timed skipped ahead as White Knight is the enforcer of Providence, Six is...well, Six, and Holiday is the doctor of Providence. Involves OCs. Rated T for serious topics.


**Author's note: My GenRex AU is called Hyperdrive! Hyperdrive is set in an alternate universe where instead of years after the Nanite Event, it's _months _after the Nanite Event! The AU is pretty dark right off the bat, as it involves child and animal abuse, murder, swearing, mentions of drugs and suicide, and forms of PTSD, Anxiety, and other mental health conditions so be warned if you're sensitive to these topics! The AU is also slightly time skipped, as White Knight is already the enforcer at Providence, Six is...well, Six, and Holiday is the current doctor of Providence. Rex is 11 years-old and he's found by Van Kleiss after he goes full EVO instead of Six. :3 Also, Bobo and Noah aren't in this AU, but there's an OC I included who has Bobo's personality being a bad influence on Rex and having Noah's personality being Rex's best friend. There's a lot of OCs in this story but they won't really be too important.**

**I mean, if GenRex can have Black Knight outright murder someone off screen and threaten to kill other people in the same room later in an episode and Hunter Cain _literally _blows up an EVO in the episode "The Hunter" on screen, and Van Kleiss literally murdering Rex's parents on screen when he locked them in a room in Abysus just before the Nanite Event explosion happened in an episode. Then we have Doctor Fell and White trying to kill and dissect a 10-13 year-old kid, then...y'know. XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

The eleven year-old Hispanic boy trudged up to the ring, the people in the stands were cheering so loud he could barely hear himself think. Then again, he never really _did _think. He always acted before thinking, but not like that mattered. As he entered the ring, the people's cheers increased tenfold. He knew he was popular in the Exponentially Variegated Organism(or simply called EVO) fighting world, but he never expected millions of people to show up and watch him kill another one of his kind. All these people knew that it was illegal, but like with most people; if they know something is illegal, they'll still do it.

Especially if it gets them money. Especially if _he_ gets them money, like his father. His father, Van Kleiss, is a millionaire who owns an oil industry, and he was the one who put him into the ring in the first place, when he discovered his son was an EVO and able to change parts of his body into mechanical machines and this...well, this was _normal _for him. _Killing_ one of his _own kind_ was normal to him and he felt somewhat proud of what he did. He felt pleased if his father was pleased. Van Kleiss sheltered his son, due to people fearing EVOs and were outcasts to society and his son lived with him and his two EVO soldiers in command, Biowulf and Skalamander. He flinched slightly when he heard his father's voice on the intercom, booming loudly over the cheering.

"Welcome, everyone!" The voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Welcome to the latest rounds of EVO fighting, and today...we have a special fighter. For those who don't know, the boy in the ring isn't just some ordinary boy. His name is Rex, and he's a very _special_ EVO."

Rex looked over to the stands of people, some whispering to themselves, while others whistled and cheered, and maybe one or two booed.

"Now, you may be asking, "Van Kleiss, how is an 11 year-old boy an EVO?" Well, I'll show you. Rex, if you may?"

The boy took a deep breath and in seconds, his arms suddenly changing into large, metallic, orange and black colored fists.

Rex could hear gasps escape from some of the spectators, while others cheered. God, he had a headache. He just wanted these people to _shut up_.

"Sorry to say, but this boy isn't for sale, for those who are wondering. I'm his father." The man boasted.

After clearing his throat, the man turned toward a somewhat large sized cage on the other side, with something thrashing around in anger and snaring it's teeth, a low growl erupting from the cage.

"And now, for the challenger…"

As a few people opened the cage door, they immediately backed off, and a large and deformed dog-esqe creature bursted out it. Some of the spectators were appalled by the appearance of the EVO, but Rex wasn't afraid. He didn't even flinch when it bursted out of the cage, with the dog having a large collar around its neck, and it started circling the young EVO boy with intentions of killing him were clear as day. To make his blood spatter against the ground and walls, eating him and throwing him around like a chew toy. Like _that_ was going to happen.

"You may start!" Van Kleiss shouted.

The people cheered, while the dog EVO snarled and began charging up to the young boy.

"This shouldn't be too hard," the boy muttered.

He began dodging the large canine with ease and swung the giant fists that were previously limp to his sides. The metal made a loud clang as they clashed with the EVO's face, causing the mutt to let out an angry and frustrated snarl, snapping at him a few times. The EVO managed to cut his jacket's sleeves, luckily not causing major wounds, but large scars on his arms that were bleeding.

The Hispanic boy scoffed in annoyance, a perfectly good jacket _ruined_. _Again_. Growling in frustration, the boy swung his fists over and over again, pounding the EVO dog's face in, causing blood to escape from it's nose and mouth, sharp canine teeth popping out of the root canals and letting out loud whimpers and yelps of pain. Van Kleiss watched with interest, a smug smirk on his face, knowing that the EVO wasn't tough at all against _his_ perfect weapon. Biowulf looked over at the man.

"Master, should we stop him?" The bipedal mechanical wolf asked.

All he did was let out a chuckle of amusement, and shook his head no. The wolf nodded in understanding, knowing not to question his Master. The mechanical wolf watched in interest. The boy was certainly getting better with controlling his powers and getting better with being merciless towards his prey. He felt somewhat proud of the boy, knowing that he had learned from him and was becoming the merciless hunter Van Kleiss wanted his son to be. After a few seconds, the canine EVO collapsed on the metal floor, blood seeping from its face and body, mostly its nose which was horribly disfigured and broken. Its body was covered in bruises, blood, and broken and fractured body parts. Rex sighed in frustration, unformed his large fists, and walked over to the large canine. Its breathing was ragged and rapid, letting out whimpers of pain as it lay on the ground, slowly dying. He lightly put his hand on the snout and started to lightly pet it.

"Lo siento, amigo," he said softly as he formed a large, orange sword from his arm.

"Lo siento, pero necesito hacer esto."

He suddenly stabbed the sword into the EVO's chest, blooding forming from the wound and dripping onto the mechanical sword. Rex didn't even flinch from the yelp the dog let out as he stabbed it nor did he flinch from the amount of blood dripping onto his weapon. After a few seconds of spasming, the EVO lay on the ground, dead, bleeding out, and twitching slightly.

"And it looks like the winner is Rex! Pay up, boys!" Van Kleiss hollered over the intercom, and some of the people groaned in disappointment.

The boy took a deep breath and pulled out the sword, trying to keep himself upright and unformed the blade. The blood loss was taking a toll on him, he felt extremely lightheaded, his vision was becoming extremely blurry and his goddamn headache was pounding so _damn badly_. As many of the spectators cheered, others moved the EVO's carcass off the ring and started to clean up the puddles of blood. The boy struggled to walk, staggering to where his father stood. The man rushed over to him, along with Biowulf.

"¿Estás orgulloso de mí, padre?¨ the boy asked weakly.

¨Si, claro que si, Rex." he took a deep breath. "Biowulf, take care of Rex for now."

The bipedal wolf nodded, picking up the EVO child and rushed off. Van Kleiss sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted his son to be strong, which he was already, but he wanted him to be even stronger. More powerful than he could hope for. _Immortal_, he wanted to say, so he could destroy anyone who got in his way. _Especially_ with Providence. God how he wanted them to be crushed into rubble with nothing left and everything they had was destroyed. But for now, he decided, was to keep Rex under control and to be his little puppet in his master plan.

Rex heard the faint sounds of a constant and rapid beeping noise. God it was driving him crazy, it was making his headache ten times worse. He couldn't feel his body, it was just purely numb. What happened? Where was he? He winced when he heard voices. He tried to move but couldn't, he was officially panicking.

He couldn't talk, move, or do anything as he heard a man's voice echoing in his head, saying "You're going to be fine, Rexy. Hang in there." That wasn't Van Kleiss, Biowulf, or Skalamander. He knew that immediately. Where the hell was he?! God he was gonna have a panic attack if he didn't find out where he was! He was then suddenly fine the next second, standing in front of at least three people in lab coats with them holding clipboards in their hands and when he looked down, he noticed he was holding an odd device in his hand which was turning and twisting in the palms of his hands.

"It's...like he can _hear_ them," A woman said in shock and watching intently and with curiosity and amazement.

He had no idea what was going on! One minute he was in this bed and in constant pain and now he's fine?! Where was his father, or Biowulf or Skalamander?! Where was he?! A sudden bright light started flashing and it became so bright Rex had to shield his eyes as it blinded him and swallowed everything around him.

He snapped awake and sat up in a panic, panting rapidly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

He felt like he could barely breathe, his head pounding still.

"It was...that dream again," he hissed, he hugged his legs and clutched his head.

"Damn headache…" He grumbled.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he glanced around the room. Oh thank God, it was his room. He was at home. He winced as he felt a large pang of pain in his arms, and that's he when noticed he wasn't wearing his usual red and orange striped jacket, only his black shirt and pants. There was bandages starting at his upper arm near his shoulder and all the way down to his hands, and they seemed fresh. He groaned and laid back down. What happened to him?

_Well for starters_, he thought, _I was in that ring with that dog EVO and won and then..._then what? What happened to him? God, he just wanted to go back to sleep but at the same time, he didn't want the nightmares to come back and haunt him. He didn't know why, but those nightmares felt _familiar_ to him, a faint feeling of nostalgia haunted him and he wasn't sure why. He knew he was an amnesiac, but he had no idea how or why he had amnesia nor did he have any idea of how or why he had the powers and abilities to form machines out of his body. He remembered hearing about the so called "Nanite Event" from his father, on how it was a world-wide catastrophic disaster and it affected everything on Earth. He couldn't remember anything else about himself besides his name when Van Kleiss found him.

And when he tried remembering something, he would feel a searing pain in the form of a bad headache and if he pushed himself into remembering something, he would pass out due to the overwhelming pain so he stopped trying to remember anything before he had gotten amnesia. His father considered Rex and his powers as a "gift", something to be proud of, that he'll do great things for others in the future and rule over his company and his EVO kingdom, Abysus. Rex wasn't interested in doing either option, but if it was going to please his father, then he would be fine with it. He shifted and lay on his side, noticing the clock on the bed stand read _5:30 A.M._, and felt agitated. He couldn't go back to sleep, now that he started thinking about his future and what his father wanted from him. He never really thought about it until now, he was busy with other things such as training with his father and his soldiers, busy with the EVO fighting, and in general, he...never really _had_ a conscience to think of what was right and wrong. Yes, he felt horrible about killing species of his own kind, but he knew it was what his father wanted.

He knew second guessing his father would get him punished. After a few minutes, the Hispanic boy gave up thinking and just decided to sleep it off and be ready for the tournament tomorrow.


End file.
